In recent years, cameras provided with a hand shake correction function have become popular, and it has become possible to take a satisfactory image without blurring even if particular attention is not paid when the image is shot with a camera held by hand.
In an interchangeable-lens camera in which a shooting lens is interchangeable in accordance with a shooting purpose, an interchangeable lens or a camera body is provided with a hand shake correction function depending on circumstances.
When an interchangeable lens is provided with a hand shake correction function, a sensor for detecting a movement applied to a camera is mounted in the interchangeable lens, and part of a group of shooting lenses is moved in a direction for canceling a detected shaking on a plane orthogonal to an optical axis, so that the shaking is corrected.
In the meantime, when the camera body is provided with a hand shake correction function, a sensor for detecting a movement applied to the camera is mounted in the camera body, and an imaging element is moved in a direction for canceling a detected shaking, so that the shaking is corrected.
Regardless of whether a hand shake correction function is provided in either the interchangeable lens or the camera body, there are advantages and disadvantages. Accordingly, in a camera system in which an interchangeable lens and a camera body have a connection compatibility, there may be cases where both the interchangeable lens and the camera body have the hand shake correction function and the camera system is used by combining the functions of the lens and the camera body, although this varies depending on a camera system or a camera maker.
In such a case, when both of the hand shake correction functions operate at the same time, an image blurring caused by shaking is excessively corrected, so that the resolution of a shot image is degraded due to the image blurring caused by the excessive correction. As a result, the effect of a hand shake correction cannot be produced.
Accordingly, when an image is shot by attaching an interchangeable lens provided with a hand shake correction function to a camera body also provided with a hand shake correction function, it is necessary to take measures to suspend either of the hand shake correction functions, or to apportion operation of both of the hand shake correction functions at a specified ratio.
As a solution that focuses on the above described problem, for example, a camera system described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-126668) is presented. This camera system includes a camera having first shake correction means, and a lens device that is attached to the camera and has second shake correction means. The camera system further includes shake detection means provided in either of the camera and the lens device, and control means for obtaining a first amount of shake correction on the basis of a result of detection of the shake detection means. Then, the control means obtains a second amount of shake correction on the basis of the first amount of shake correction, and on the basis of the amount of movement of the first shake correction means or the second shake correction means that is driven in accordance with the first amount of the shake correction, so that an image blurring correction can be accurately made even if a plurality of image blurring correction functions are combined.